LOVE LOVE CONFUSION II: CRAZY LOVE MAGIC
by Kamui-Sakuya
Summary: This is a sequel to "Love Love Confusion" - When the mysterious girl that is rumored to be Kaji's love interest enters the scene, Ayu becomes more confused. And what is this new girl's mysterious background? But will Ayu choose someone... the one she trul


LOVE LOVE CONFUSION II: CRAZY LOVE MAGIC BY KAMUISAKUYA

DISCLAIMER: I do not own "ULTRA MANIAC" it is owned by its respective owner. Thank you very much.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: It's vacation and I have the certain urge to continue things I left unattended in this small fiction. To tell you the truth, I was not going to make a certain sequel or so, cause I only intended it to be a one shot fic. But I wasn't satisfied at it either. And so I have to stop blabbering and get on with this fic. Oh, I forgot, thanks to those guys who read this! I really appreciate it. And this is dedicated to all you guys! R&R please:)

L O V E L O V E C O N F U S I O N I I : C R A Z Y L O V E M A G I C BY: KAMUISAKUYA

CHAPTER 1: CRAZY!

" sigh What am I supposed to do... I don't know..." Ayu said as she rolled on her bed. Apparently she haven't forgotten what happened on that day.

"Am I really that fickle?" She thought to herself as she grabbed a pillow and hugged it tightly.

As she was lying on her bed all the memories of that day flooded her mind...

Especially the words of the two men who danced with her...

"Please forgive my foolishness... I wasn't paying attention to your feelings... but your eyes tell me that whatever happens in this world... I would always fall in love with the same girl... it might take forever to make her fall in love with me but I will never give up... even if the man my beloved would love is the one I trusted the most..."

and...

"When I look at you I always knew you loved someone else... but I know if I really waited patiently... eventually you'll notice that I love you... I may be cold and insensitive but you've always been patient with me... I wish to be with you.. even if I know there is someone else in your heart... It might take forever but I will not give up on the heart of the one I love the most..."

She knew who they are but then she wasn't very sure if what they've said is true though...

So she kept thinking if they really meant what they've said or if its true at all... she was obviuously so confused...

"Tsujiai... I never thought he'd... why did he say..." She said aloud, shouting to herself.

"He was very mean and self-centered... especially towards me... except that one time... but after that he was constantly mean to me... I can't believe it!" She continually shouted on the ceiling obviously knowing that there is no one there to even hear it, but she truly wished there was someone though...

"...And that stupid Kaji!" She said as she bolted upright from where she lay.

"I can't believe it! He's playing with my feelings! Stupid Guy! Stupid Love!" She continually screamed and then she layed down.

"You know Ayu... you better sleep... nothing will happen if you continue to shout your head off..." Ayu told herself as she calmed down and layed in her bed.

"Maybe something good will happen tomorrow..." Ayu said finally and she shut her eyes off.

"...Or maybe not..." She commented to herself as she gloomily entered the school

"Ayu-chan! Ayu chan!" Nina said as she cheerfully ran to catch up with Ayu

"You're as happy as usual, Nina..." Ayu commented still looking glum and surrounded by reikis.

"eh... Ayu what happened to you..." Nina said a little scared at Ayu's look.

"I can't sleep...I was thinking of something..." Ayu said.

"Oh.. I see..." Nina said sweatdropping.

"Anyway we better run... or we'll be late..." Ayu said returning to normal.

"Yeah..." Nina said and they both ran fast to go to their class.

They both ran fast to class though not at all late... And they were happily greeted by Tsujiai...

"Hey, Sakura, Tateishi... Good Morning..." He said

"Good Morning, Tsujiai-kun you're awfully happy..." Nina said

"Good Morning..." Ayu said a little embarrased remembering how Tsujiai was with her and all...

"Well, I ..." Tsujiai started but then Kaji entered the room looking at them.

He was about to greet them but the bell rang and they returned to their seat ignoring Kaji.

Kaji was very irritated and saddened by the treatment he was receiving with his friends.

When classes started and the teacher entered the room, he was with a new student. A very pretty brunette girl, with green eyes.

"She's the girl!" A classmate of them exclaimed.

"Yeah, Kaji's girl..." Another said.

"What?" Nina exclaimed along with them.

"She's... that... girl..." Ayu said surprised. It was the girl she saw that hugged Kaji.

"Please introduce yourself..." the teacher said.

"Yes. I am Rin Chidori." the pretty girl said.

"But.. hey... she's a babe..." a male classmate said.

"Yeah, a really pretty one..." another said.

"Kaji sure is lucky..." another girl said.

"ahem... please sit beside Ms. Sakura, over there." The teacher said cutting all the side comments and pointed to the former seat of Maya Orihara, princess of Magic Kingdom.

Chidori, the new student obediently went to her seat and sat. After then the class started. But Ayu and Nina was looking at her. She noticed that they were looking at her and she looked at them and smiled. They then placed their attention back to the class.

"How dare he do that..." Tsujiai commented angrily and looked at Ayu who was sitting there quietly and gloomy.

"Ayu-chan... what's wrong?" Nina asked worriedly.

"It's nothing..." Ayu suddenly said cheerfully, but it was obvious that she was sad.

Suddenly they all saw Rio being banged on the window of their classroom.

Ayu, Nina and Tsujiai noticed that and they quickly blocked the window.

Chidori was obvioulsly looking at the window, and was the only one who felt something being banged on the window. She was smiling though and didn't seem to mind at all what happened. They knew that she was aware of what happened with the window. When she ignored at what happened, they sighed... and the banging continued...

"sigh Rio, what the hell are you doing there..." Nina said hotly.

But Rio was shaking his head vigorously and pointing downwards.

When they all looked downwards they saw Yuta playing with Rio as usual. They all then ran down, except Tsujiai who stayed to avoid suspicion of what was happening, and stopped Yuta before their other classmates can see what was happening.

"Yuta! Stop bullying Rio!" Nina said a little irritated.

Yuta answered obvioulsy enjoying himself... he was laughing at what he was doing... but he stopped bullying Rio.

"Yuta-kun! Don't do things that will obviously make it particularly obvious that you are using magic... will you!" Ayu said

"Alright...ehehehe..." Yuta replied slowly trying to stop laughing.

"Apologize to Rio now..." Nina demanded

"Alright.. Alright.. I'm sorry Rio.." Yuta said feigning an apology.

"Anyway... what are you doing here?" Ayu asked inquisitively.

"Well, I was asked by Mistress Maya and the Prince to give you something, Nina, its for you and Ayu..." Yuta explained.

"I see... thank you..." Nina said.

Yuta handed the parcel. It was a potion.

"And this is a potion for what?" Nina suddenly asked

"Why ask me? I have no Idea... Maya just told me to give this to you and Ayu and she was sure that you would know it..." Yuta said

"I see.. would it have anything to do with..." Nina said suspiciously.

"Just ask Maya yourself... or better yet just open it to see what it really is..." Yuta said suggesting that they find out for themselves.

"Yeah... maybe its something useful..." Ayu said

"Alright..." Nina exclaimed and transformed to her magical girl costume... Nina: HEY! its not a costume! Its my uniform!KamuiSakuya: okay! okay! sorry... her uniform.

"Okay... computer, tell me what is this for..." Nina said and attached the potion bottle to the computer.

"Nina-san, this potion is for..." the computer started to explain but Nina interrupted as she hid the computer because Kaji and the new girl in school, together, was going their direction.

But at the same time, the potion was spilled on Ayu and the ground and suddenly gave a reaction of magic.

"Ayuuuu!" Nina shouted as the potion suddenly became a vacuum that sucked Ayu to a void.

Tsujiai was also going to their direction at that time and he ran to save Ayu... and so is Kaji.

But...

Chidori ran to save Ayu much to everyone's surprise. And the void closed...

Chidori and Ayu are trapped in the magic void.

"Nina, call Maya... ask her what the potion was... and probably how to reverse it..." Yuta said

Tsujiai and Kaji are exchanging sharp glances with each other but chose not to carry on the tension in this bad time.

"Maya... Maya... ummmm..." Nina started as she contacted Maya

"Don't say it Nina... I know what happened..." Maya said sarcastically.

"Oh Maya..." Nina said starting to cry

"The only way to reverse the spell is for a witch or someone who knows magic to reverse it from inside..." Maya explained.

"but... there is no one there with magical abilities... is there any other way...?" Nina asked

"I think so... but then... oh, alright, I'll send you a reverse potion..." Maya said.

"Thank you so much, Maya..." Nina said a little relieved.

"Anyway Maya, what the hell is that potion for anyway?" Yuta suddenly asked out of the blue.

"It's a love potion..." Maya answered simply.

Author's Note: Alright! Done... after all the hustle and bustle of this really busy year... sigh I've finished this chapter... hope you like it... Ayu and the new girl that is rumored to be Kaji's love interest is sucked to that crazy void will they be able to save the both of them? Will Kaji and Tsujiai fight over things? And what is the mystery behind Rin Chidori the new girl in school? find out in chapter 2!... off to chapter 2! 


End file.
